Learning to Trust again
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Chris Sabin trusted Main Event Mafia to have his back, read to find out what happens when Main Event Mafia turns on Chris and the most unlikely people come to his aide. with Appearances by Alex Shelley and Prince Devitt
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing that deals with TNA and New Japan Pro-wrestling. I own the plot that's it nothing else**

* * *

(_Arena parking lot)_

"That was Sting, Chris just left the locker room and he's headed this way," Kurt Angle said walking up to Samoa Joe and Magnus. "Good the sooner he gets here, the sooner we can teach him that he needs to stay in the x-division where he belongs," Joe said looking at Kurt. "Well boy's he's here," Magnus said as he nodded toward the side door where Chris had just came out. "Joe you know what to do," Kurt said smiling as Joe slipped into the darkness of the parking lot.

Chris couldn't help but wince as he rolled his shoulder as he walked out of the building. The match with Austin Aries had been a good one, but it had also been a brutal one as well, He couldn't thank Sting and the rest of the Main Event Mafia enough for coming out and standing ringside during the match, keeping Ace's and Eights at bay and allowing him to beat Aries and get the title back and giving him a chance at Bully Ray's title. Chris couldn't help but smile after all these years in the business he was finally getting his chance. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched Chris walk toward them lost in thought. "This is going to be easier than we thought," he whispered to Magnus, who nodded his head in agreement. "Time for the fun to start," Magnus asked Kurt as he seen Sting step out the same door Chris had come out of. "Hey Chris, good match out there," Kurt called out to the younger man causing him to jump.

"Hey Chris, good match out there," Chris couldn't help but jump at the sound of Kurt's voice, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed anyone else around. "Thanks, and I can't say thank you enough to the both of you," Chris said looking between Kurt and Magnus. "No problem man that's what friends do," Magnus said extending his hand for Chris to shake. but before Chris could shake his hand he was hit from behind with enough force to knock him to the ground. "But you know what they say Chris, Keep your friends close, and your enemy's closer," Joe said smiling down out him before kicking him in the stomach. "Boy's lets show Chris here, why he's never going to be champion," Sting said taking off his belt to use as a weapon. Chris couldn't help but feel sick when he heard Kurt start to laugh. "You boys do what you like, But I'm going to make him wish he'd left when Shelley did," Kurt said grabbing his ankle and twisting it. As the men started to beat Chris none of them noticed Garett Bischoff run back into the building to get help.

(_Ace's and Eight's Locker room)_

"Are you sure," Bully Ray asked looking at Ken Anderson. "I'm sure," Ken said looking his friend in the eye. "So that's the reason, you looked ready to jump in the ring every time Austin hit him tonight," Bully said with a chuckle. "Was I that bad," ken said looking up from the floor hoping to hide his embarrassment. "Relax, you weren't that bad," Bully said laughing. The conversation about Ken's feelings for Chris died when the rest of the Ace's and Eight's started to fill the room. All still talking about the last match of the night. "I'll have to give Sabin credit, his got guts," Doc said opening a beer and taking a drink of it. "I agree with you guys," Bully said looking around the room realizing Garett wasn't with them. "Doc, where's Garett," Bully asked worried that the Main Event Mafia had gotten the younger man. But before Doc could answer him Garett came running in the door out of breath. "Here he is boss," Doc said pointing to the smaller man. "Garett, where the hell have you been," Bully asked walking toward him. "No, time to talk, parking lot, Sabin and the Main Event Mafia," Garett said resting against the wall out of breath. "So, what about them," Bully asked seeing the concerned look on Ken's face out of the corner of his eye. "Their beating the hell out of Sabin," Garett said as Ken shot up from his seat. Bully seeing this happen caught him before he could get to the door. "We all go together out there and help Sabin, no one plays the hero role, Garett you drive my truck since you know where they are, me and Ken will ride on the side steps of the truck while the rest of you ride in the back, Do I make myself clear," Bully said looking around the room as they all nodded their head's in agreement. "Then let's go," Bully said leading them out the door.

_(Meanwhile in the parking lot)_

Chris couldn't help but cry out in pain as he was thrown against the side mirror of a car that Kurt had picked to use as a weapon at the moment. "What's wrong Chris, did that hurt," Kurt yelled in his face as he kicked him in the ribs. "I don't think it did," Joe said picking him up and holding him for Magnus to get a hit in on him. But before Magnus could throw a punch, using Joe as a prop he used what strength he had left and kicked Magnus between the legs. "Did that hurt," Chris yelled as Magnus while spitting at him. "Seems like he hasn't learned his lesson," Kurt said wincing as Magnus tried to keep himself from crying out in pain. "Lay him across the front of the car boys," Sting said snapping his belt. Chris hearing the sound of a truck coming did the only thing he could do and that was scream for Help. "Shut him up before someone hears him," Sting growled hearing the truck as well. "To late, he was heard," Kurt nodded as the truck made the corner. Chris realizing that help was coming started to fight back the best he could. "Give him one last lick Joe, we'll come back and finish this later," Sting said throwing his belt across the parking lot. Joe seeing the truck get closer nodded to Magnus to hit Chris enough to stun him, as Chris stopped fighting and almost went limp Joe slid his body of the car and held him up long enough to power bomb him into the hood of the car causing Chris's head to hit the glass and break. "This isn't over Sabin, not by a long shot," Kurt yelled in his face as they turned and made a break for it as the truck stopped.

with Ace's and Eight's

Ken had to stop himself from throwing up as he got off the truck. "You guys go after him, me and Ken will take care of Sabin," Bully yelled as the rest of the Ace's and Eights went after The Main Event mafia. Seeing Ken frozen in place Bully spoke, "We need to help him, so either get to moving or call for help," Bully said looking at his friend who still stood frozen. It took a weak groan coming from the car to snap him back to reality. "I'll get him off the car, you call for help," Ken said moving toward the car. Bully shaking his head pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Easy Chris, I'm gonna get you off the car and lay you down on the ground alright," Ken said at the sound of Chris moaning again. "Hurts," Chris finally spoke after finding his voice again. "We know it does buddy, but helps coming, can you feel your arms and everything," Bully said moving toward the car. Chris only nodded his head yes. "Alright Chris, that's good, I'm gonna lift you up out of the glass okay, I know it can't be comfortable on your back," Ken said as he slide his arms under Chris's body. "What did I do to them," Chris asked in a whimper as Ken pulled him away from the car. "You didn't do anything Chris, but this act against you won't go unpunished," Bully said shaking his head and turning to flag the ambulance to them. "I'm gonna lay you down so they can work on you alright, I won't be far away," Ken said looking into Chris's glazed over eyes. "Al...," but before Chris could finish his sentence he had passed out in Ken's arms. "You gotta move back and let them work on him Ken," Bully whispered to his friend as a medic reached for Chris. "Alright, but I'm going with him once you've loaded him up," Ken said looking at the medic. "That's fine with us sir," The medic said taking Chris from him. "Yeah and me and the boys will follow you in the truck," Bully said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to call James and tell him what happen, he'll kill us both if he finds out from anybody else," Ken said looking at him as the medic's loaded Chris in the back. "James Storm," Bully asked giving him a puzzled look. "Yes, James Storm, he became a big brother to Chris when Alex left," Ken said hearing the Medic tell him they were ready. "I'll call him, go on and go," Bully said pushing him in the ambulance. Bully stood and watched the ambulance leave as it hit him what he said that he would do. "Hell, Storm will kill all of us, no matter if we didn't do anything," Bully said turning and walking back to his truck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review and let me know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the Reviews and the follows and favorites for the this story it really meant a lot :-)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first one**

* * *

_(a little while later)_

James Storm couldn't help but feel sick as he set and listened to the story that Bully and Ken told him. "I still can't believe Kurt and them did this to Chris," James said shaking his head and looking between the two men. "Well believe it, cause we seen it with our own eyes," Ken said looking at James. "Why should I believe you guys, for all I know you could have done this, I mean you've guys put him through hell any chance you get," James said locking eyes with Bully who had been silent the whole time. "I will tell you this, if I had harmed Chris the way Kurt and them did, I sure the hell wouldn't be sitting here," Bully growled looking up at him. Before anybody could say anything else a nurse came out. "I'm looking for a James Storm," She said looking around the room. "That's me," James said standing up. "I need you to sign this," She said handing him the clip board. " What is this," James asked looking at the paper. "I can't explain now, but I need you to sign the paper, I'm needed in the operating room," with that said the Nurse looking at him. "I'll sign it after you tell me what the hell I'm signing it for," James said shaking his head at the nurse. "They've had to rush Mr. Sabin into emergency surgery, I don't know any injuries at the moment, but I'll have the doctor come talk to you as soon as we're done," The nurse said taking the clipboard after James had signed it and ran off out the door. "I swear, I'm gonna kill them," Bully said growling from behind James. "Not if I beat you first," Ken said growling and turning and leaving the room, Neither man seen the tears in James eyes as reality hit him, he was going to have to be the one to call a man half way around the world and tell him, his best friend was hurt and that he might lose his best friend.

_(Tokyo Japan)_

Alex Shelley groaned as he rolled over fighting with the arm that was holding him in place as he reached for the phone. "What ever the hell reason you have calling me at whatever time it is better be a damn good one," Alex growled into the phone. "Alex it's me James," came the voice on the other end of the phone. "What the hell James, are you drunk or something, do you know what time it is over here," Alex said sitting up in the bed. "Man I'll be honest, I wish I was drunk, but I've got some bad news," James said rubbing his hand over his face hating the fact he had to tell the younger man over the phone, instead of in person. "Well spit it out," Alex said as he felt himself go sick at his stomach. "I'm at the hospital with Chris, and it's not good buddy," James all but whispered. "What the hell do you mean at the hospital with Chris, is he alright, what happen," Alex asked in a worried voice making the man beside him set up in the bed. "I wish I could tell you that it was something simple, but he was attacked by the Main Event Mafia and left pretty much for dead, their taking him to emergency surgery now," James spoke feeling the younger man's emotions through the phone. "I'll call you when I learn my flight information," Alex spoke as he felt he's hands start to shake. "Alright, and I'll call or text you as soon as I find out anything on Chris," James spoke in return."Thanks, and one last thing before I hang up, Tell anybody that has any idea's about going after the Main Event Mafia to back the hell off, their mine, I get first go," Alex growled into the phone hanging up before James a chance to answer. "You really don't think I"m gonna let you go alone do you, and have all the fun without me," the man beside of him spoke. "You better get dressed then Fergal, We've got a plane to catch, and then I've got a Mafia to take out," Alex said throwing the covers off his side of the bed to get up and pack. Waiting till Alex was away from the bed Fergal spoke. "I hope they know what they've done," He spoke reaching for the phone to call the airport.

_(Mean while)_

Ken was surprised that he had ended up in the Chapel at the Hospital, but after leaving James and Bully it seemed like his feet had carried him there on autopilot. Seeing that he was the only one there, he set down on the last roll of Pews and spoke hoping that someone with some power to help Chris heard him. "I'm not really sure what to say," Ken said rubbing his hands over his face trying to stop the tears. "But please, let Chris be alright, after everything he's been through the past two years, he doesn't deserve any of this," Ken said in a whisper looking around the room, before speaking again. "I promise to tell Chris how I feel about him, but please, if anyway possible, bring him back to us in one piece, not just for me, but for everybody else, please," Ken said looking down at his hands in his lap. Never seeing the person at the back leave the room with an evil smile on their face.

_(with James and Bully)_

"I'm looking for a Mr. James Storm," an elderly looking doctor asked stepping into the waiting room. "That's me," James said shooting up out of his seat as the man made his way closer. "If you wish, we could go out in the hall and speak," the doctor said eyeing Bully. "No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of him," James said shaking his head. "Well then, lets set down," the doctor said nodding toward the seats. "If you don't mind, I'd rather stand," James said wishing the doctor would get on with whatever he had to say. "Well, we had to rush, Mr. Sabin to the operating room, after finding that one of his ribs had broke, and punctured one of his lungs," the doctor said stepping back a little out of fear of Jame's reaction. "That's not good is it," James said shaking his head. "No it's not good, but we were able to get to it in time, but that's not what has me worried," the Doctor said giving James and Bully both a worried look. "What else is there," Bully spoke up knowing that James more then likely couldn't. "Mr. Sabin suffered a severe head injury which has me worried, he's not in a coma yet, but I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up soon, that he'll slip into one," the Doctor said watching both of the men's face's before him pale. "What can we do," James asked looking the older man in the eyes. "Well, when we get him into a room, talk to him and let him know that he's not alone, I've always thought that head trauma victims get better that way, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on him once more, I'll send a nurse for you as soon as he's in a room," the doctor said turning and walking away. "Now what," Bully asked not expecting James to answer. "We wait, and then we make them pay," James said growling taking his phone out to call Alex. "I'll go fine Ken, and let him know," Bully said walking out of the waiting room.

_(Tokyo Japan)_

Fergal couldn't help but feel sick as he heard Alex's phone go off. "Can you get that, it's James calling about Chris," Alex called from the bathroom. "I'll get it, just finish getting ready," he called back to the younger man as he answered the phone. "Hello," he spoke waiting for a response. "Fergal it's James, I've got some news on Chris," James spoke waiting for the alright to continue. "How is he," Fergal asked sitting down on the end of the bed. "I'll be honest Fergal, he's not good," James said sitting down in the chair in the waiting room. "What's his injuries," Fergal asked as he heard the shower still running. "They broke one of his rips, which punctured one of his lungs, they had to go in and fix it with emergency surgery," James told the man he'd never meet. "How come, I feel there's more," Fergal spoke softly hearing the shower stop. "Chris, has head trauma, he's not in a coma yet, but the doctor thinks if he doesn't wake up soon, he'll slip into one," James said letting the tears he'd been holding fall. "I'll tell Alex," Fergal spoke as Alex stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Alright, I'll call if I hear anything else," James said hanging up on his end. "How bad is he," Alex asked as soon as Fergal pulled the phone away from his ear. "Come here and set down and I'll tell you," Fergal said patting the bed beside him. "No, tell me," Alex said shaking his head. "Chris has got a punctured lung from a broken rib, and some head trauma that their worried about." Fergal said seeing the rage build inside of his lover. "He didn't do anything to deserve this, but what makes me mad, is that the people who did this, are the one's the promised me that they'd have his back," Alex growled and punched the wall hard enough to crack it. "Easy, Easy, I promise you, we'll make them pay, I promise you," Fergal said hugging Alex while he looked out the window promising to himself he'd stand behind his promise to Alex.

_(Outside the Hospital)_

Kurt Angle couldn't help but smile as he walked away from the hospital pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Hey it's me, tell Sting I found out why Ace's and Eights showed up," Kurt spoke climbing in his car listening to the man on the other end speak. "Tell him, it seems Anderson's got a thing for Sabin," Kurt said starting the car up. "No, I agree, to get rid of Ace's and Eights, and for one of us to get the championship, we have to take out Sabin, and keep him out of the picture, I don't care how it's done, as long as he's gone, because that will keep Anderson away, making the group weaker," Kurt said listening to the man on the other end. "I don't care who they could call, hell let them, do they not realize we can get the rest of that locker room on our side, after I'm done talking to them, they'll think that it was Ace's and Eight's that left Chris in the shape that he he's in now," Kurt said laughing as he drove away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know what you guys thought**

**and for my readers for my Love Don't Run story, I'm still working on the chapter and hope to have it up soon.**


End file.
